bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Rising Hollows
Well, I have been searching around, and the Rise and Hollow decks are finally available to the general American public ... so to speak. I'm talking about the places a normal American can actually UNDERSTAND. No, I am not going to patrol the Bakugan.jp site for this =_= It's obvious they were there since Saturday. I have been able to find the two decks on Amazon, Ebay, aaaaaand sold out on Hobby Search. Of course they are sold out on Hobby Search. It's always that way. If you don't reserve them within about two weeks of the cut off date for reservations, you ... probably ... won't get it ... because new Bakugan there sell like hotcakes. ANYWHO, there is only one of each on Amazon (Department: Toys and Games, keyword:Bakutech, second page, last two items), and they are REALLY pricey. Seriously. The Hollow deck is the cheapest of the two, and it is $79.99 including the standard 14 business day shipping. Yup, just added it up for those of you who are curious. Not exactly very cheap, but if you have the money and want to spend it, I would totally suggest doing it. Ebay is pretty cheap, having the decks at $50 for Hollow and $65 for Rise, but if you don't have a paypal or can't get to one ... eh ... you're like me and you have to buy from Amazon. If you guys want to buy something from the Sanjushi trio, I have developed a special Buy-two-get-free-shipping deal. All three of the trio that are on Amazon from the seller "Made in Japan online" are only $16.50, and are specially marked with Amazon's Super Saver Shipping discount, which states, when you buy over $25 of merchandise from the same seller, anything with the SSSd marked on it gets free shipping. Please go to Amazon to find the details on this. Anyway, if you do this, you can buy 2 of the Sanjushi and save just under $10, adding another $4.99 off of shipping for every one you buy. This won't last long, and there are only 10 of each left in stock, so if you want some Sanjushi, just get two and save yourself the shipping. Also, we have a new battlefield out. It is basically a modified Bakugan Official Battle Field W Super DX Set that was modified for re-release. The only thing different about it is that it comes with a special translucent Rise Dragaon. Not much else. It is currently only on Ebay and costs $100. Anywho, that's about all the recent finds as of now. I will keep you posted on all the good buys on good stuff, and if you need me to scope for you, just leave a message on my talk page on what you want, and I will see where it is cheapest and the most bang for your buck. Until next time, stay awesome. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 20:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts